This invention relates generally to a process for production of a metal hydride.
Production of sodium hydride from metallic sodium and hydrogen is well known in the art, as described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,195. However, sodium is expensive and difficult to handle.
The problem addressed by this invention is to find an efficient and economical process for production of a metal hydride compound.